The present invention relates as indicated to a fastener assembly, and relates more particularly to a fastener assembly which can be removably mounted through an opening in a supporting member for temporarily and removably mounting objects, such as signs or panels, on such support member or members. Although a plurality of fastener assemblies are normally employed, the invention can also be advantageously employed as a single such fastener assembly for retaining relatively thin objects such as paper, thin cardboard or the like.
The prior art is replete with fastener assemblies for mounting objects to a supporting surface. The assemblies frequently are fixed in nature and typically comprise an expansible nut which is positioned through an opening in the support member and which expands behind the support member when the male member of the assembly is threaded into the nut. Such expansion prevents withdrawal of the nut member through the opening provided therefor in the support member, thereby providing a fixed or permanent installation. U.S. Pat. No. 1,646,366 to Carr is a typical example of this type of construction.
It is also known in the art to provide expansible members secured to sign objects, with the expansible members being flexed when extending through openings in a supporting member, and thereafter expanded for retaining the sign object in place. An example of this type of construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,089,269 to McKiernan, which discloses sign letters to which are permanently secured a plurality of tapered plug members which can be compressed and inserted through openings in the supporting member, which is disclosed as being pegboard. Although each sign letter can be readily removed, the sign letter, when in place, is relatively fixed, and the letters do not in any way function to temporarily and removably retain additional objects between such letters and the supporting member.
The use of a coil spring which functions similar to a threaded bolt is likewise shown in the art. British Pat. No. 606,902 discloses a bolt the shank of which comprises a tightly wound resilient coil of wire. However, the coil is threadedly secured into a retaining or backing plate positioned behind the supporting member, with the backing plate being constructed so as to prevent removal thereof through the opening formed in the supporting member, thereby preventing withdrawal of the fastener assembly without first disengaging the coil spring shank from the backing member. Moreover, the installation of the bolt shank is such that the spring is threadedly engaged in the backing plate so as to relatively tightly engage a front plate with the supporting member, thereby totally eliminating any use of the flexible characteristics of the coil spring shank for use for temporarily securing objects positioned between the head of the bolt and the supporting member.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,260,149 to Deaver discloses a loosely wound coil spring fastener used to temporarily secure a license plate to the bumper of a vehicle. The leading edge of the coil spring is inserted through aligned openings in the license plate and the bumper, with subsequent rotation of the coil spring serving to position part of the coils behind the bumper to prevent removal of the license plate unless and until the coil spring is totally withdrawn from the aligned openings. Again, the coiled spring is tightened so as to firmly engage the plate and there is no suggestion in the reference that the coiled spring could be used for any other function than that described and illustrated.
It is also known to provide a separable fastener assembly comprising a casing member which can be inserted through an opening provided therefor in a supporting member, the casing being constructed and arranged so that the leading edges thereof can be laterally outwardly upset to in effect provide a rivet. The casing further provides a stud member which is adapted to be snapped through an aperture in the supporting member to which the member supporting the casing can be secured. Although the member carrying the casing can thus be removed from the supporting member, there is no concept of a threading connection, and the casing and stud are not flexible as that term is employed in the context of the present invention concepts.
Applicant's prior U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,141 discloses an assembly which includes a bolt member containing a tightly wound coil spring. However, the spring is adapted to engage a correspondingly shaped and internally threaded nut member, in much the same manner as a threaded nut and bolt assembly. When threaded, it is impossible to remove the nut and bolt assembly without first disengaging the bolt member from the nut.